Back In Time
by ForbiddenLove81306
Summary: What If Korra and her Krew got sent back in time? How did they get there? Who's terrorizing them? Many questions flow into your head. Some new characters and regular shippings. Bumi/Honora, Irosami. Makkora, Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, and more:) Please Read! R&R and flames are allowed :D
1. Encounters

**H****ey Everyone! This is my cousin's first Fanfic story co-written by me but 100% her ideas. You guys can follow us on Instagram! You can follow my Cuz princessursa_oc and her twin kana_oc on Instagram! But if you like Twilight like me (owner of this account) Then follow me on TwiCastBlogger :D**

**I really Hope you guys like the story! Remember to reveiw! I love you guys! **

* * *

"Sokka! You just had to eat all the food don't you?!" Katara yelled at him.

"Well I can't help it, I'm a growing boy!" Sokka trying to contemplate with her. "Hey Zuko, why do we need to take a ship to Ember Island? We have Appa." Who was laying down on the back part of the ship eating hay.

"Uncle said we all need some time off of work, and to make sure we get there we had to take a ship." Zuko explained as he stared out to the ocean. Taken in the horizon of the oncoming Island.

"Hey Katara! Did you get any food? I'm starving." Toph asked as she came out of the quarters of the ship.

"No, a pig at them." She huffed as she went inside the quarters.

As Katara left, Momo and Aang came back from flying around the boat. "Where's Katara going?"

"Don't worry Twinkletoes, she's just mad because that pig," Toph points at Sokka who was sleeping on a chair "ate everything."

"Did he really? But hey, we're really close to the Island now." Aang said cheerfully.

The suddenly there was a bright flash that came from straight ahead, where the outline of the Island was.

"What was that?!" Katara asked frantically as she, Mei, and Suki ran out of the ship's quarters.

"Yeah, what was that?" Aang said as he stared at where it landed, "I'm gonna go check it out." then uses his glider to go towards the where the light had landed.

"Me too." Katara said as she jumped into the water using a tunnel of water to pull her in.

Aang was soaring right above where the light would have landed but suddenly something from above had almost fallen on him if he hadn't move out-of-the-way. It was an Air Bison, then the next thing he heard was a scream.

"Ahh! Get this stupid Bison off of me!" The voice had screamed, it was a feminine.

_Maybe that's what fell from the sky?_ Aang had thought to himself, _But where did the other air bison come from? The only one I've ever seen in the last three years is Appa._

"Calm down, Ursa! Just wait and besides where are we?" A another voice said, it sounded more masculine than the other voice, he sounded like Zuko.

_So the girl's name must be Ursa. Isn't Zuko's mother named Ursa, too? But the voice seems a bit young for her to be Zuko' mother. _Aang thought again. _I gotta go check them out, what if they're dangerous or something? I'm the Avatar, I'm here to protect my people._

"If I tell you would you get this stupid bison!?" Ursa had repeated, sounding more agitated.

"Hey! Oogi has feeling's you know?" Another voice had added, it sounded like a small girl.

As Aang got closer to the voices he noticed two of them had air acolyte clothes. Once he had touched the ground he hid beside some rocks on the beach and continued to listen to them talk, they seemed to have gotten the air bison off of Ursa.

"Now that we've got Oogi off you, let's think about where we are and where the others could be?" The man had said, he had a similar outfit that Zuko always wears.

"_That guy looks exactly like Zuko" _Aang thought, _"But without the scar plus he looks a little older."_

"Well it looks a lot like Ember Island." Ursa huffed, she was wearing similar clothing as the man but her's was a bit wrinkled and had a burn mark on it and her hair was in a long braid that reached halfway down her back. She was brushing her uniform off and took off her shoes then sighed heavily when she saw the burn mark, "This was my favorite."

_She looks a lot like Azula, but her she looks so much nicer. Also less crazy._ Aang thought chuckling to himself.

"That's right." The man had taken a seat on the sand and was deeply thinking about something "But Ember Island has a Pro-Bending Stadium doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, and there should be a lot more stores too." A new voice had spoken, she was as tall as Ursa but she had dark skin and hair, with blue eyes. She was wearing some water tribe clothes.

_Is that Katara? No wait! It can't be, she was still on the ship when I left. But that girl had longer hair than Katara._

"Well it seems this place looks just like it was 70 years ago." Ursa joked, as she undid her braid. As she did she looked around and she looked alert like someone was watching them. She looked towards Aang's direction but saw no one.

"Do you think that's where we are?" The dark-haired girl said, "Think about it the fortune lady had a grudge against before she pushed us into the door."

_What door? They're in the middle of a beach._

"I was joking." Ursa said speaking to her sister, "But if we were, then what logical explanation would be there that would make what you're saying is true?" She questioned her.

"Well -Explanation would your explanation of sciences help tell me why is rains?" She jeered back at Ursa.

_Ursa seems a lot like Sokka_. Aang thought as she observed her.

"Yes! Yes, it would!" Ursa exclaimed, "Great Uncle Sokka used to tell me about this all the time."

"Stop it! You two there's no time for fighting. What if Kanna's right, what if we really got sent back in time?" The man spoke up, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Iroh," Ursa drawled out his name. "Do you know how impossible you sound? Brother, I might just think you've gone loony."

_His name is Iroh? Just like Uncle Iroh? Kanna isn't that the name of Katara and Sokka's Grandmother? And how does Ursa know Sokka?_ Questions flooded into Aang's head.

"Ursa! How can you be so calm about this?! What if we are back in time! And what if we can't go back! We may never see Gran Gran, Mom, Dad, and even Gramp Gramp!" Kanna broke down sobs.

"Hey Twin, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. But the only reason I'm not doing anything is because someone's watching us." Ursa had said as she was comforting her twin.

_Twins!? They're related! Wow, they could Zuko and Katara's Kids. Wait what if Zuko and Katara get married! Well that hurts. Wait! Did Ursa see me? _

"You said someone's watching us?" Iroh questioned her, "Where are they?" He looks around but doesn't see Aang.

"Well, I can feel someone behind that rock, their heartbeat unfamiliar, another by the water over there behind that other boulder, also unfamiliar, and I think Korra, Mako, Asami, Skoochy, and Tahno are on top of that cliff." She told him. Kanna seem to hear this and ran towards the top of the cliff.

Then Iroh went towards the boulder and Ursa went towards Aang, next thing they know Katara and Aang are battling with these two firebending siblings.

"Wait! What are we doing!" Ursa yelled, stop fighting instantly but Aang and Katara stayed in their fighting positions. "We shouldn't be fighting with them, we should explain to them who we are."

"Are you sure? What if it jeopardizes our existence?" He questioned her.

"Well what's the worst that can happen, brother?" She smiled at him.

"Well, possible end of the Avatar cycle, our parents never being born thus we seizing to nonexistence, also-" He was cut off by his sister.

"Okay, okay, I get it." She said waving him off.

"Are you guys really from the future?" Katara asked them.

"Yeah, I think we just had a whole conversation about what would happen if-" Ursa started but was cut off by her brother.

"What my younger sister is trying to say," Iroh started while glaring at Ursa who simply stuck her tongue out at him, "is that we are really from the future."

Aang and Katara had made a face of disbelief and shock not knowing that if this piece of information was true or not. With Ursa seeing their faces she starts out with a big sigh and says,

"We got a lot of explaining to do." She says shaking her head, "Not only them but also when we get home, The Mother Lord is gonna kill us."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Did you love it? **

**Hope for next chapter?**

**It's already done. It's up to you guys to give me the motivation to write the story. **

**Please Review! **

**Follow us on Instagram! princessusa_oc kana_oc **

**And If you like Twilight ;P TwiCastBlogger**

**So Please review!**


	2. Introductions and Hopes

**Hey Guys!:D Guess what!? I finished the chapter early! So I hope you guys enjoy:D**

**Remember: I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender or their characters :D**

**Remember to Read and Reveiw c:**

* * *

"I think we should wait for our friends to get here?" Ursa started, to break the awkward silence.

The others gave her a look of confusion.

"You know so we could all explain this together." She explained to them, they nodded catching on.

"I'm going to go to the ship and get the others, okay?" Katara says speaking to Aang and he nodded agreeing to go get their friends. But staying behind with Ursa, Iroh, and the two kids wearing air acolyte clothes, also their air bison named Oogi.

"So are those two kids really airbenders?" Aang asked the two firebenders, while looking at the two kids playing by the water.

"Yeah, We'll introduce them to you." Iroh told him, "Ursa get Jinora and Ikki, we need to introduce them to Grand-. I mean Avatar Aang."

As Ursa got the two airbender kids, new voices started to come from towards the cliffs. It was Kanna and her friends.

There were five other people with her. Kanna was holding hands with one of them. But Kanna was not the only one who was holding hands with someone, but another couple who were right next to Kanna were holding hands. A Man in a red scarf and a Girl with hair loopies.

But there was one girl with curly black hair and green eyes, walking alone until she saw the others she ran towards Iroh who was glaring at the guy who was holding hands with Kanna, but when she saw the curly-haired girl he opened up his arms and she ran to him hugging him.

Then as Ursa was walking back with the kids, one of the five people of Kanna's group went up behind her, hugged, and twirled her around. He had a ferret on his shoulders and another in his hands and gave it to Ursa. Not just that one guy but also another smaller kid about a couple of inches taller than the taller airbender kid went to talk with them.

Just as then Katara and the others were coming over walking by the shore. They were talking and Aang could hear Sokka whine about why they coming over here while he could be getting food but stop short when they see Aang and who he was talking to.

"Well it looks like everyone's here." Ursa said while petting her ferret. "Now for the introductions, who's gonna go first?"

"I think we should go first," Iroh started, "But if it's okay with you guys?"

"Nah, it's okay, you can go first." Aang said "Let's go by telling us your names and what element you bend." He gave them a smile of encouragement.

"Well I guess I'll go first, I'm Ursa and this is my Fire Ferret named Viva. I'm a firebender." She said as she gave everyone a warm smile.

"I'm Bolin and I'm a earthbender and this is my Fire Ferret, His name is Pabu." He gave everyone a cheeky grin and a wave.

"Now I'm Iroh and I am firebender. It's nice to meet all of you" He gave everyone a nod and a wave.

"I'm Asami Sato, and I'm not a bender. But it's still nice to meet all of you." She gave them a wave and smile as she stood by Iroh side.

"My name is Skoochy and I'm a earthbender, nice to meet you Mr. Avatar and your friends too." He gave a wave.

"Hello, my name is Jinora. I'm a airbender and this is my family's air bison name Oogi." She showed everyone the bison and she gave everyone a polite wave

"Hi, name is Ikki and I'm a airbender too, like my sister. Isn't our air bison cute?! But I've always wanted to see your air bison too. But since you-" Ikki was then shut up by Ursa who covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry she very overexcitable, and has word vomit." With that last interjection Ursa screamed ew as Ikki licked her hand.

"Names Tahno, Mr. Uhvatar and friends." Tahno he gave them a smirk and a wave.

"Hi, I'm Kanna, and I'm a Waterbender." She then a gave a polite wave and went back towards the man named Tahno.

"That was kinda rude, Tahno." Ursa huffed.

"Hey, he was trying to be nice. Maybe you should try doing that too!" Kanna yelled at her sister.

"Well maybe if he wasn't such a-" Ursa was shut up by Iroh before she says anymore in polite words.

"Ursa." Iroh drawled, "It's not time to fight, leave him alone."

"Anyways, I'm Mako and I'm a firebender." He gave a smile and a wave to everyone.

"I'm Korra and I'm a born waterbender." She said but her friends gave her a look. "I think we should explain where we came from before we tell them who I am."

"Do we still need to introduce us?" Katara asked.

"Well if you want too, but it's okay if you don't then we can just tell our background information." Iroh said.

"I think we can skip our intro's." Aang told them.

"Okay where should we start?" Iroh asked them.

"Well say far up in the future you guys are." Katara suggested.

"Well were about 70 years into the future. Actually you guys are our Grandparents." Ursa told them and the eyes got huge. "Well obviously you can tell who's mine and Iroh's grandparents are but just knowing our name."

"Well that's me." Zuko spoke up looking at the two firebenders.

""Yes, you are right we are indeed your grandchildren." Iroh nodded in agreement,"But we also have 2 more sisters and an older brother."

"Really are they benders too?" Zuko question him.

"Well our older brother, Kuzon, is heir to the throne but he's a non bender, so is my older sister Ta Min. And the last sister I have is a bender, a shock to our family, is a waterbender. That's Kana she's over there and she's Ursa's Twin." Iroh explained to him.

"Really? Wow the future is different. A first non-bender Fire Lord and a waterbender in the family." Zuko said amusingly.

"Yup, Kana gets her waterbending from our Dad's said of the family." Ursa told him.

"If your Dad side of the family has waterbenders then I must have had a daughter, right?" Zuko asked them.

"Yeah, her name is Honora. She's the Fire Lord of our time. It was your guys decision to have Kuzon be the next Fire Lord but if you didn't, me or Iroh had to be the next Fire Lord but we wouldn't want that." She explained to him.

"But who did she marry? I mean who did my daughter marry?" Zuko asked, really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh she married a non bender named Bumi who is Aang and Katara's second oldest child. He is one crazy Dad. But we love him." Iroh said, "He's a lot like Great Uncle Sokka says you and Gran."

"I swear naming a kid named Bumi and having him act like Sokka is just inviting crazy and trouble in. Aren't I right." Zuko smirked.

"You said the same thing to our Mom, but still are Dad's pretty cool. I don't see him a lot because he's Commander of the United Forces." Ursa told him, "But Mom had a good laugh when Iroh surpassed him as being the General of the United Forces."

"Wow, it's nice to know that at least one of children are doing great." Katara smiled, "How about my other children or if I have other children."

"Oh they are doing great Aunt Kya is one of the world's greatest Waterbending Master, second to you. And Uncle Tenzin is what gave the world hope of more Airbenders." Ursa told her, giving them hope.

"Yay for Dad!" Ikki giggled with joy.

"We don't even know how she inherited that overexcitability." Jinora said as she shakes her head.

"I know right," Ursa exaggerated, "Uncle Tenzin so serious all the time."

"Tell me about it." Korra interjected, "For a Airbending Teacher he really need to chill out."

"I thought you said you were a waterbender?" Suki said.

"Well yeah, I'm also a earthbender, firebender, and a airbender." Korra states.

"I am very lost right now." Sokka says while scratching his head.

The Toph gave him a slap upside his head. "She's the Avatar and you're an Idiot."

Everyone laughed at Sokka and his stupidness. Everyone laughed at Sokka and his stupidness. Everyone talked about hopes and dreams, enjoyed each other's company, and also had a good laugh or too when Sokka either did something stupid or spoke something stupid.

"It's getting dark, I think we should head in." Mai said. Looking at the setting sun.

"Do you think there's enough room for all of us?" Iroh asked warily, "We wouldn't want to be a burden."

"I think their should be enough room, but siblings would have to be in the same room. Just to make sure there's enough room." Zuko told them.

Then all of them headed into the Royal family's beach house.

* * *

**Love it? :)**

**Hate it? :(**

**Either way, Reveiw ;D**


	3. Uprising Problems

**Hey guys, I've been working really hard on this really hard making me and my cuz not upload anything on Instagram so please appreciate our work :)**

**I hope you like it :D**

* * *

It was couple days after the encounters of their future grandchildren, everyone then found a was enjoying each other and having a good time after a couple of days. Then a problem struck amongst them.

"Shut up, Tahno! I don't want to singe your face out of anger." Ursa growled at him.

"Go ahead, Princess but I would still be better than you." He said smugly, he loved to rile people up. His new past time since his bending got taken away. "Face it pretty face I'm probably a bender, ambassador, and a better partner to the one I love."

The last comment caused Bolin to intervene into the scene. As Bolin walks towards a tearing-up Princess caused others to follow him.

"You better take that back Tahno, or its me you have to face than her." Bolin angrily spoke to him, while trying to soothe Ursa.

"Well, Sorry Princess." Tahno said in his most sincere voice.

"W-" Ursa starts but gets cut-off by Tahno.

"That you can't face the truth." He interjects.

Now a very angry older brother intervenes into the scene.

"Tahno. You better stop messing with her. Now." Iroh growled at him. Then grabbing the collar of his shirt lifting him up a lifting him up a little making sure they were seeing eye to eye. "You better stop messing with Ursa. I don't see what Kanna sees in you, but if you hurt her." He stopped to steam out and calm a little, "I will forget all about my duties as a Prince and a General and do so many despicable things to you."

Iroh then dropped Tahno down, leaving the beach and towards the cliffs to calm down for a bit. After this whole charade he left so many people in shock.

"I never seen him so mad before." Korra spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I've never seen my brother like that before, even when were little. He was the nicer one out of all of us." Ursa sniffed, she was still on a verge of tears.

"Where's he going Ursa? Is he okay?" Asami asked worriedly trying to see if he was okay.

"There's a tree by the cliffs he always sits there. He sits there all the time when he wants to be alone. So I would give him a couple of minutes so that he can cool down. To make him extra happy you should bring him a cup of tea." Ursa explained to her.

"You know Iroh is a lot like Uncle." Zuko then spoke up. "He has this calmness to him be if provoked can be very lethal."

"I agree with Fire Lord Hotman, over there." Toph said.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Zuko said annoyed.

The others laughed, then Kanna come back from town with some lychee juice for everyone.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?" She said smiling.

Just as people were gonna answer her they were all caught off by Tahno who sweetly kissed and said, "Nothing Babe, nothing at all."

"Yeah... Nothing happened." Ursa said quietly. Then everyone dispersed and did what they were usually doing.

Meanwhile, as everything got controlled back near the beach house there was a fuming Prince sitting under a shade of a tall cherry blossom tree.

As the fuming Prince sat under the tree, his lovely maiden came into view holding a basket and a blanket.

As Iroh saw her his mood went almost instantly better. He gave her a smile and she gave it back to him.

"What's all this?" Iroh asked in a light humorous tone.

"A picnic, I thought that it would make you feel better." She told him, giving him a smile that can warm even the coldest heart.

"Well thank you, Asami." Again returning her a smile making Asami feeling instantly better.

After a few moments of peace and serenity, Asmai asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Iroh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Tahno back there?" She asked him quietly as she lay in his arms.

"Asami, as truthfully I can tell you, I really don't know." He told her quietly and then he removed his arms from around her and wraps them around his knees. "Tahno, just made me snap, it just happen. I just have this bad feeling about him."

Asami then gets up and goes behind him kneeling and then wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You know, me too. If kinda feels like he's trying to get everyone to turn against you and Ursa."

"But it's just a feeling." He says brushing the whole thing off. They then shared an intense kiss but was cut-off short when Iroh pulled away.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly, usually it was her who pulled away.

"We need to get out of here Asami." He then hurriedly packed everything into the basket leaving Asami confused.

"Iroh, tell me what's wrong?!" She exclaimed at him, getting more worried.

He gets up and covers her mouth and hides behind a near rock carrying the basket and points with his free hand at a familiar group of people.

Her eyes widen as she recognizes the familiar uniforms and weapons. Iroh then slowly removes his hand from her mouth and then quietly whispers to him.

"Equalist."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :D I just love a good cliffhanger :) Plus I have no idea what I'm writing so feel free to suggest ideas :) **

**Like Sokka "I'm playing it by ear..." **

**And guys I posted a pic of what Kanna and Ursa look like on profile in the bottom so I hope you take a look at them. (I don't own those pics.)**

**So please review C:**


End file.
